


My Pretty Boy

by bitchyangel



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, High School AU, Louis sleeps with other people, M/M, Nerdy Harry, One Direction High School AU, One direction AU, Popular Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, i'm really bad at smut, liam and harry date for a bit, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyangel/pseuds/bitchyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular, Louis is in a secret relationship/friends with benefits with a very nerdy, Harry. Louis doesn't want to tell anyone and Harry would do anything his Louis asked. </p><p>Sorry, this is bad but basically, Louis is popular and Harry isn't and they're in a secret relationship/friends with benefits, Louis doesn't want to tell but keeping it a secret really bothers Harry but he deals with it because to him Louis is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is my new story. I just kind of got an idea and really wanted to write it down. 
> 
> xx

\- My Pretty Boy -

“Louis, I think you should go now, we are both tired and need to be up in…” Harry rolls his head to check the time on his small clock-radio, “5 hours.” Harry knew they would both be tired tomorrow but tonight was worth it.

“Let me stay another ten minutes baby.” Louis gently runs his finger tips down Harry's arm, appreciating the soft, warm skin. 

“You always say another ten minutes and you always end up staying til morning,” Harry groans but doesn't really mind. 

“Ohh, honey bunny, if I do it nearly every night maybe you should learn to accept it.” here pressed against Harry Louis feels more at home here than anywhere else. 

To someone looking through the window they looked like the perfect couple, Louis sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him and a sleepy Harry straddling his thighs. They were far from the perfect couple, hell, they were far from a couple. The only time they spend together is late nights in Harry’s locked bedroom after Anne had gone to sleep and Louis has snuck in through the window. 

See, at their high school Louis was popular and Harry was pretty far from popular. The whole school was in love with Louis and Harry only had two friends, Liam and Niall. 

“One more smoke and then we can sleep, alright baby?” Louis brushes his hand through Harry's wild curls. 

Harry huffs and climbs off his lap, “open the window.” 

“Sure, sure.” Louis says it dismissively but opens the window before lighting the cigarette. 

Harry lays down on top of the covers stretched out, only in his boxers and Louis watches him from where he is perched on the window sill with a cig hanging from his fingertips out the window. 

“My boy is so pretty,” Louis coos softly to Harry from his place by the window. 

Harry doesn't bother with the correction that he's actually not Louis' no matter how much he would love to be. Louis insists that they're not in a relationship, its only secret friends with benefits according to him. 

Harry just giggles and squirms, “come on Lou, it’s cold tonight.” 

“If a certain silly, curly, freak got under the covers maybe he wouldn’t be so cold.” Harry just rolls his eyes and continues to watch Louis smoke, Harry always despised smoking, but fuck, Louis makes it look so good. 

“Here I am, you’re own personal warming device.” Louis mumbles crawling under the covers and pulling them up over Harry as well. 

Harry loves this time, them lying in bed, in the dark, the world beyond them not existing. This was a time where they both felt like they could say anything, in this time it's like they really are in a relationship. 

“Lou.”

“Hmm?” 

“Why won't you date me?” Harry's eyes well up with tears and he needs to grit his teeth. It was nights like these where he almost forgot that in the morning Louis would ignore him. 

Louis knew this was coming. Harry brought this up once every two weeks like clockwork. Harry wasn't made for a non-commited relationship. 

“Why bring this up Haz? You know why and it just upsets you to talk about.” Louis rolls off his back and onto his side so he is facing Harry. 

“Because, I need to. It bothers me and I can’t pretend it doesn’t, pretending never did anything positive for two people.” 

“Haz, we aren’t together because I don’t want to be.” Louis brings his hand to rest gently on Harry's back and rubs softly, trying to calm him. 

“Why though?” Harry's chest feels like it’s caving and Harry is scared to think of how many times he’s felt like this since he met Louis, the man who is the best and worst part of his life. 

“Harry, baby, you're just upsetting yourself, stop it, darling, stop.” Louis tries to wipe Harry's tears but his hand just gets pushed away. 

“You know prom is coming up?” Harry asks closing his eyes.

“I do.”

“And who are you taking this year?” The tears burn at Harry’s eyes again, the image of Louis dancing with someone else is something that makes him want to tear his hair out. 

“Harry…” Louis starts but gets cut off by Harry.

“No, tell me who, tell me who is better than me, who means more?” Harry has gone eerily calm and just stares up at the faded glow in the dark stickers stuck to his ceiling. 

“Eleanor, but she's not better than you and she doesn't mean more.” Eleanor was perfect for Louis in theory, they could be a perfect power couple but Louis had never committed, that gives Harry a small amount of hope that he knows he shouldn't have. 

“She’s cute,” Harry says. 

“You’re beautiful, though.” 

Although Harry doesn't want it too it feels like a whole zoo is let loose in his stomach when Louis calls him beautiful. 

“I wish it was going to be me walking into that room with you. I wish you could have a tie that would match my pocket square.” Harry doesn't know why he says this, he knows he can’t force ‘it’ with Louis to be something. You can’t force loyalty, consistency and honesty. 

“Harry, go to sleep.” Louis tucks a stray piece of curl behind Harry's ear. 

“I’m trying. I need sleep after that.” Harry says letting out a short, uncomfortable, laugh.

“Me too, baby.” 

Harry just moans sleepily and rolls over letting Louis wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. This, this is the reason Harry always comes back to Louis, the way their hearts beat together, the way they fit like two puzzle pieces. Harry goes to sleep that night with tears on his cheeks wondering if Eleanor feels like this when Louis lies with her. Does she love him like Harry does? 

The last thing Harry hears before sleep takes over is, ‘sleep now, lovely.’ 

\-- -- 

“C’mon, Lou, time to get up.” Harry mumbles into the pillow, reaching over and turning off his alarm. 

“How about a blowjob to wake me up?” Louis says smirking over at Harry. 

“How about no, how about you get up and go to your house to get fresh clothes.” 

“Maybe if you change in front of me, I’ll have the strength to get up and do that.” 

“Whatever. You’ll be late for school, not me.” Harry says pulling out some black jeans and a white t-shirt. Harry tugs down his underwear while facing away from Louis, although it's nothing he hasn't seen before Harry still wants some modesty. 

“Well, you should work on your stripper routine but the flash of your ass have given me the power to rise.” Louis gets up stretching and cracking his bones. 

“Gross,” Harry comments on the cracking sound coming from Louis’ joints. 

“You know what's gross? That you don’t shower in the mornings.”

“It’s better at night!” Harry quietly yells, “you don’t shower in the mornings when you sleep here either!” 

“If I was at home I would!” 

“We aren't arguing about this now, go, get ready for school.” 

Louis walks up behind where Harry is standing at his desk, putting his laptop and books into his backpack. Harry feels Louis rest his chin on his shoulder then bury his head into the crook of Harry's neck. 

“Get away, creep.” Harry squeals laughing. 

“You don’t say that when my dick is…” 

Harry cuts him off by slapping his hand across Louis' mouth, “no.” Harry delivers a short kiss after pulling his hand away. 

“Ok, I’m going to go now, I need to change.”

Harry nods, ignoring the tugging he can almost physically feel, he already wants to pull Louis back to him even though he hasn't even left yet. 

“I’ll see ya at school Harry, don’t look so bummed out.” Louis tries to improve Harry’s mood, even giving him a small but sweet kiss on the forehead. But it does little to help. 

“Yeah, we see each other but I can’t talk… or touch… or kiss.” 

“My sappy little, darling. Bye!” Louis calls as he slides out the window. Harry quickly runs over to stick his head out and check that Louis has landed ok, he has, as always. 

Louis runs towards his car, but stops and turns to give Harry a small wave that makes Harry's heart jump. When didn't Louis make Harry's heart jump?

☕︎ 

Harry pulls his car into his usual parking spot and sits quietly for a minute, letting his mind prepare for the day ahead. Seeing Louis is mostly what he has to prepare for. 

Finally, Harry pulls himself together enough to get out the safety of his car. He is in no rush to get into school so he walks lazily across to the front entrance. The parking spot closest is, as usual, occupied by Louis’ black BMW that has a smirking Louis sitting on the bonnet. 

“Morning.” Louis quietly says as Harry walks past but Harry just ignores it. It’s too early to deal with any of his emotions. Although his mind doesn't think so because within the next 10 minutes Harry is in the bathroom desperately trying to stop the tears. The sad thing? This is an average morning for Harry. 

“God Harry, fucking pull it together.” Harry takes a few deep breaths, repeating in his mind, I will be ok, I will be ok. 

Finally, Harry is together enough to walk out into the busy hallways where he can hopefully fade into the background. “Ah! Harry! There you are, mate!” Harry looks around and spots Liam and Niall leaning against their lockers, talking. 

“Hey. Nice hair, Niall.” Harry says commenting on Niall’s obviously freshly bleached hair. 

“Thanks! Got it cut after school yesterday.” 

Harry hums, “cut isn't the only thing you did to it, look, lads, I’m going to my locker. I’ll see you in break?”

“Of course.” Replies Liam. 

Harry trudges down the corridor and up the stairway to his locker, as he’s almost there he spots Eleanor throwing herself into Louis’ arms, screaming, “yes! Yes! Of course, I’ll go with you!” 

Harry feels sick to his stomach, he wants that to be him. He wants to be surrounded by his friends and Louis’, while Louis asks him to prom. Last year Harry and Louis didn't get together until after prom, at the time of prom Louis was still just an unattainable dream to Harry. So things have improved, sort of. He’s is basically the other woman, or other man, the side hoe, the mistress. Harry knows it's more than that but, is it? He has this debate with himself at least twice a day. 

And Harry can’t even hold out hope for next year, this is the last year of high school which Harry could not be happier about but he has always wanted to go to prom with a date, someone like Louis. 

Harry wants to cry, again, but he can’t, he can’t cry more than twice before nine am. It’s his new rule. 

☕︎

“Harry, buddy, you look so down. What's wrong?” Liam stares at Harry expectantly over the lunch table. 

Harry has completely zoned out and doesn't come back into his own head until he feels Liam and Niall staring, “sorry, what?”

“I said, you look upset, what's wrong?” Liam rolls his eyes at Harry's obvious lack of attention. 

“Nothing,” Harry says huffing going back to watching the table where Louis is sitting and laughing with all his friends, mostly the soccer team and their girlfriends. 

“This isn't about Louis again, is it?” 

“You don’t understand.”

“You’re right! I don’t understand this weird thing you have! He’s never looked at you let alone spoken to you, it’s fucking pathetic Harry.” Liam had said that much louder than expected and the whole cafeteria has gone quiet and everyone is staring, including Louis. Fucking hell.

Liam doesn't seem to care and just quickly gets up, leaving his food and practically running out. 

“You know why he does that?” Niall asks quietly. 

“Not a fucking clue, you know?” Harry asks Niall while rubbing his face in frustration and humiliation. 

Niall nods, softly smiling, “he’s liked you since 5th grade, but you're hopelessly gone for someone who doesn't acknowledge you when Liam's been there for you all along.” 

Harry fish-mouthes, “Niall! How long have you known!?” 

“Like a year? Maybe a bit less.” 

“Thanks for finally telling me,” Harry says sarcastically. 

“He wants to ask you to prom.” 

“Is he going too?”

“Dunno, after that I’m thinking prehaps not.”

A plan begins to unfold, Harry wants to go but won’t go alone. Liam would be ok to take him, everything works out. “Get him to ask me.”

Niall's eyes widen, “what?!”

“You heard me, Horan, get him to ask.”

“You sure, Harry?” 

“Absolutely.” This would work. 

“Okie dokie, if you’re sure, but listen, I don't want you hurting Liam just to make yourself feel better, I won’t let ya hurt him like that.” Niall's voice has taken a serious tone that Harry’s never heard before but he nods.

☕︎


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry, baby! Open the window!” Louis was balancing in the sill of the window. 

Harry sighed deeply, trying to gather his thoughts. “Hey.” Harry says as he slides as he unlatches the window and opens it. 

As soon as Louis is in the room he leans forward and starts fervently kissing Harry. Harry loves how Louis kisses, Harry has only ever kissed Louis but he knows Louis does it amazingly. 

Louis’ hands skim down Harry’s sides and come to rest on his plump bottom. Harry can’t help but push back against his hands before he realises what he’s doing. 

Louis’ hands run down slightly to the back of his thighs, “jump.” Louis mumbles into Harrys mouth and thats enough for Harry who quickly jumps so he is being held by Louis. 

Harrys mind runs back to Eleanor and Louis, do they do this? No, his mind screams, don't think about this now. 

Louis walks forward, pushing Harry backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Louis gently lowers them onto the bed, hovering over Harry switching between love bites and kissing. 

“Ready, baby?” Louis asks as he slides his body down Harry’s and pulls down Harry’s sweatpants.

☕︎

“Harry, you ok? You’re quiet tonight. Usually the post-orgasm energy has kicked in and you're impossible to control. Remember that time you started your English essay before you'd even cleaned up.” 

“My head was clear, it was a good time to start. Lou, how long have we been…?” Harry asks from where his head is resting on Louis’ chest. 

“I would say 5 months, maybe less. Why?” 

“No reason. Lou, would you ever be in a serious relationship? Not necessarily with me, just in general.”

“I don’t know. Would you?”

Louis watches Harry’s face turn to bliss, “oh yes, Lou! I would, having someone kiss me, take me out on dates, listen to me babble, love me. It would be perfect.” 

“What’s your ideal man, Haz?” Louis has always wondered. Would Harry like someone taller? Shorter? Is Harry one of those opposite attract people or would he want someone like him?

“Looks or personality?” Harry asks but his mind is already spinning. 

“Looks and personality.” 

Harry’s mind flashes to Louis but he pushes that away knowing describing Louis would ruin things, “tall, a bit rough around the edges, tidy, not many tattoos. I’m not sure, I just want someone who's personality matches mine, looks are a bonus.”

Thinking about what Harry says Louis can’t help but look at himself, height? Average at best. Tidy? Hardly. Not many tattoos? He’s only 18 and already has one arm full of tattoos. 

“Ah, you want a bit of a prince charming type, don’t ya Harry?” Louis teases Harry, nudging at his arm. 

“What’s your perfect spouse, Lou?” Harry tilts his head up to look at Louis. 

“I don’t know.”

“Aw, Lou, come on! I said mine!” 

Louis feels hot, all he can think is Harry. If he was to date someone, Harry would be perfect. He's so goofy and weird, their conversations are never dull, they could talk for hours and the sex, the sex is mind blowing.

“No. I think I need to go for tonight, Harry.” Louis has already pushed Harry off his chest and is gathering his clothes from the floor. 

“What? Why? You always stay.”

“I know, Zayn wanted to go out tonight, I’m going to see if I can catch him at the pub.” Louis nearly trips while messily dragging his pants up his legs and trying to reach for his black vans. 

“Lou, its 11:30pm, he's probably gone home, just sleep here, I won’t mind.” 

“No, No, Harry. I won’t sleep here, you know why? Because we aren't together, I only come here for a good fuck. Sleeping in the same bed is such a relationship thing, we can’t anymore. I know that you think this is some secret relationship or something but its not, its friends with benefits. Fuck, its not even friends with benefits, we aren't even friends! I know you have some fucking crush on me but ‘we’ will never happen. Pathetic.” 

“Go then,” Harry stays on the bed, not even getting up. It’s like the sadness of loving someone who could never love him back was weighing him down. 

“I am.” Louis growls as he hauls himself out the window of Harry’s bedroom. 

 

☕︎

The next morning Harry watches where Louis is leaned against his BMW as usual. He can’t help but notice the love bites, love bites Harry didn't leave. Harry was never allowed to mark Louis. 

Louis left last night and went to someone else? 

Thoughts of that filled his head and burned inside his mind. Why could she mark him? Some dirty slut from a bar could mark Louis but Harry couldn’t? 

☕︎

Louis slams his locker after pulling out his Biology books, turning around he bumps into someone, Nick? Nate? Niall? Louis’ knows he’s one of Harry’s friends.

“Can I talk to you?” Hm, Irish, Louis thinks. 

“Sure, whatever.” 

“Outside.” Louis grumbles but follows this random guy outside. 

“Ok, you dragged me outside, what?” Louis snaps, feeling annoyed that an unknown had boy dragged him out into the cold for probably no reason. 

“I want to know what’s happening.”

“What do you mean?” Louis is ready to knock this guy out. 

“You and Harry is what I mean, fucker.” Oh. 

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think anything is happening with this Harry boy and me? I don’t even think I know a Harry.” Louis says with his stupid grin on his face/ 

“Cut the shit, Louis. Please.” 

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

“I don’t even know, I just need to know.” 

“Why?” Louis doesn't understand why he can’t just ask Harry. Aren't they best friends? 

“Please.”

“Whatever. We have been… going 20 toes, for about 5, maybe 6, months, he wants a relationship and I don’t. We-we fought about that last night actually.” 

“You don't know how much I hate you. I always knew something was happening between you two. Harry is too good for you. And while Harry is out here chasing you, a good, honest boy who doesn't deserve to be treated the way Harry treats him, is chasing Harry. God, life is so fucking unfair.” 

“You like the good, honest boy, don't you?”

“Thats not why I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well, why did you?” 

“Because I’m angry, I don’t think its fair and I hate you, I want you to know I hate you.” 

“You’re mad because me and Harry are fucking?” Niall’s cringes at Louis’ wording. 

“I’m mad because you're hurting Harry.” 

“I’m not hurting him, I’m not forcing him to do anything, every night he willingly lets me…” 

Niall cuts Louis off, “I don't want to know.” 

“You don't want to hear about little Harry and I?” Louis is smirking again and it makes Niall want to leap on him and beat that smirk off. 

“Not in the slightest.” 

Louis laughs, “your loss.” Things are still uncomfortable but less tense. 

Niall sighs and sits down on one of the wooden benches, “he wants to go to prom.” 

“So?” Louis doesn't understand why Niall is telling him. Everyone knows he's going with Eleanor and he’s pretty sure he made it clear him and Harry aren't in that sort of situation. 

“I don’t know. I just feel bad seeing him so upset.”

“He could ask someone.” 

“I know, I think he was waiting for… it doesn't matter.” Louis knows Niall was going to say Harry was waiting to be asked by Louis. 

“Yeah, well.”

“We’re late.” Niall doesn't sound effected it just sounds like a statement. 

Louis just hums, “wanna just skip? We can go sit somewhere on the lawn.” 

Niall looks worried but follows Louis who has already started walking across the court yard. 

☕︎

Louis and Niall had been sitting outside for so long that their faces were flushed from the wind and their teeth chattered but they both felt good. Up until now Louis always though Niall was just some whiney bitch, his opinion had changed though, Niall wasn't so bad. And Niall had though Louis was some evil monster but now he realises he's just a guy who probably doesn't make the best decisions. 

“Hey, Louis, if you want you can sit with Harry, Liam and I at lunch?” 

Louis mentally cringes, sure they had a nice time but he wouldn't be caught dead at that lunch table. “Sorry, mate. Can’t leave Zayn, El and Perrie hanging.”

“You don't need to lie, I get it, you don't want to be seen with us.” Niall lets out a huff, he thought Louis was a decent enough guy, he doesn't understand why it bothers him so much to be seen at their table. 

“Sorry.”

“No need, I get it.” 

“I don’t think you do.”

“Whats there to get? You don't want your friends to know you like people like us.”

Louis remains silent, Niall hit the nail right on the head. 

“See, we’re smarter than you give us credit for.” Niall turns and walks away, he can’t believe he liked that Louis prick for a minute. 

☕︎

Text thread - 

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
tonight? 

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
where r u haz?

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
alright, txt if your free tonight 

Harry stares at the messages, of course he was free tonight, who plans something on a Thursday night? Usually he would jump at Louis offer but it felt different today. He didn’t want to text Louis back, he didn't want to do anything with him tonight, he didn't want sweet words whispered to him while he was in a orgasm induced haze. 

Harrys mind was a mess over Louis, when wasn't it though? He didn't want to do this anymore but Harry couldn't see another way to keep Louis. Harry hated this, he felt trapped, he couldn't live without Louis but he can’t keep living like this.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
I’m free tonight, come by at 10 

He’s a weak boy. 

At least Louis makes him cum so hard he can’t remember how weak and pathetic he is. 

☕︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead from the gym and the guy I like is a total asswad, so what do I do? WRITE. 
> 
> Incase anyone is confused. 
> 
> Louis and Harry are in a secret friends with benefits/relationship situation. Harry wants it to be more, Louis doesn't, although he does like Harry. 
> 
> Liam likes Harry. 
> 
> Niall loves Liam.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ll see you at school,” Harry says from the bed, watching Louis walk around picking up clothes.

“Why don’t we just go together? I can drive you, we can even get some breakfast on the way.” Harrys eyes widen. 

“Really, Lou?”

“Of course.”

“I hate when you do this.”

“What?” 

“Act like we are more than two people who get pleasure from each other.” 

“We are.”

Harry rolls his eyes.

“No seriously, Haz. Think about it, we tell each other nearly everything. We are like secret best friends.”

“Who fuck.”

“Language!” 

“Fuck off.” 

☕️ 

“Ok, Harry get out.”

“You can’t be serious! We are still two blocks from school and its about to rain.” 

Harry stares at Louis wanting to kill him right now. “Haz.”

“Fine, I’m getting out.” Harry climbs out the car and watches Louis drive off. He hates Louis some times, this is one of those times. 

When Harry walks into school (slightly wet from the rain that had started he makes sure to give Louis his best glare. 

“Oh! Jesus! Harry, you're soaking! I could have picked you up! Why didn't you call me?” Liam wraps his arms around Harry trying to warm him up and stop the shaking. 

Harry’s smile almost breaks his face, he loves knowing he has Liam, someone who loves him, protects him and takes care of him. 

“Li.”

“Yeah?” Liam hasn't stopped fussing and is rubbing Harrys arms. 

“Prom. Would you like to go with me?” 

Liam just stands frozen, staring at Harry with his hands still on Harrys arms. 

“I’m sorry! I know this wasn't a big, dramatic way to ask but will you, Liam?”

“Um- yes! Of course I will, Harry.” Liam pulls Harry into a hug, smiling like an idiot. 

“You know, I was going to ask you. I even made a sign.” 

Harry bursts out laughing. “You should have hurried up!”

“I thought you were with someone else, I wanted to know for sure you weren’t. I guess this is confirmation that you aren’t.” Liam laughs and Harry tries to but all he can think is, Louis. 

“Mm, no. If you're lucky maybe you could be my someone.” 

Liam just smiles and nods. He wraps his arm around Harry for a quick hug before walking off to class, both too happy to notice Louis intently staring for where he is lent against Zayn’s locker. 

☕️ 

Harry stays back after school in the library finishing his math homework, trying not to get distracted but not being able to stop texting Liam. 

“Harry, love, its time to go, we’re closing.” 

Harry nods quickly standing up and gathering his things. “Sure, Ms S. Bye, see ya tomorrow.” 

Harry pushes open the doors to the school library and walks out into the freezing air. Feeling someone staring he stops on the front steps, spotting Louis leaning against his car. 

“Hey gorgeous, need a ride?” Louis asks as he gives a cheesy wink. 

“How could anyone turn down that offer?” Harry replies fanning himself dramatically. 

Louis laughs, “get in the car, baby.”

Harry gets in Louis’ car throwing his backpack in the back seat. 

“Why are you at school so late?” Harry asks.

“Why are you?” Louis replies.

“You know I stay late on Thursdays to do homework. Why are you here?”

“I had some stuff to organise for footy.” Louis cranks the heat up.

“Why is there McDonalds in here?” Harry tosses the empty bag into the backseat. 

“After organising I went and got some food.”

“And came back for me.”

“Shut up, Harry. I came back so you wouldn’t need to walk in the cold. So, I saw you ask Liam to prom.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Shouldn’t Liam have asked you?”

“Why?”

“Come on, you’re the woman.”

“Louis!” Harry squeals. 

This just makes Louis laugh. “It’s true!”

“Whatever.” 

☕️ 

“Should I come back tonight?” Louis asks as Harry climbs out the car.

“Um, yeah. Is 10 ok?”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then.” 

When Harry gets to his room he does a quick clean to make sure its not too messy when Louis gets here. He lays down with his favourite book making time fly and before he knows it, its 9 o’clock. He jumps in the shower before getting into his nice black briefs and a canary yellow sweater that Louis said was ugly but fucked him in it last week anyway. 

The shrill ring of his phone brings him out of that hot memory. 

“Hello?”

“Ay, mate.”

“Niall, whats up?”

“Not much just bored, got anything going on tonight?”

“Uhm.”

“Louis, again?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t understand why you do this.”

“Fuck off, Niall. You didn't even believe me until like 4 days ago.”

Harry waits for a response but all he gets is a click and beep and Niall hangs up on the call. 

He stays awkward until 12 waiting for Louis but he doesn't come so reluctantly Harry falls asleep, just hoping Louis is ok. 

☕️ 

A loud thump wakes Harry up from his deep sleep, he rolls over trying to ignore it and go back to sleep. A soft groan pulls Harry from his sleep and makes him sit up. 

A very drunk and sick looking Louis is lying on the floor of his bedroom letting out groans. 

“Louis!? Whats wrong?” By now Harry has crawled out of bed and is kneeling next to where Louis is laying. 

Only a groan. Taking a deep breathe Harry checks Louis for cuts and bruises but finds nothing. However he notices the pale skin colour, slow breathing and Louis cold, clammy skin. 

“Lou, focus baby. What happened?” Harry gently pats Louis’ cheek trying to bring him back. 

“Drinking, sick, come to H.” Louis’ body convulses and vomit flows out of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck! Lou!” Harry runs off and shortly comes back with towels that he uses to cover the vomit and a bucket to place next to Louis.

“Ok, keep calm, Harry, what would Louis need?” Harry tries to calm himself down, not finding his own voice helped at all. 

Harry drags some pillows off the bed and props them against the wall, and as gently as possible shifts Louis so he's propped up. 

Quickly checking Louis, it just looks like he’s sleeping now. Ok, no convulsing has to be good. Harry quickly pulls out his laptop and googles his most fear. Alcohol poisoning. 

Confusion: maybe  
Vomiting: yes  
Seizures: no, thank God.  
Slow breathing: yes  
Blue-tinged skin or pale skin: yes  
Low body temperature: yes

Fuck. 

Following the instructions from the website, Harry does his best to keep Louis awake and keep him drinking water. 

☕️ 

Its now 6am and Harry only got about 2 hours sleep for the whole night. Louis drifted off to sleep but Harry kept a sharp eye on him making sure he wasn't going to choke on his own vomit and waking him up every 30 minutes to make sure he hadn't slipped into coma. 

“Alright, Lou. Time to wake up again,” Harry says shaking Louis again.

“Harry, stop waking me up, its passed now, whatever that was. Just let me sleep.” Louis closes his eyes again to sleep again. 

Harry bursts out crying gently slapping Louis’ arm to make him focus on Harry, “why did you go that? Why did you drink enough alcohol to kill yourself?” 

“God, Haz please stop crying. Just let me sleep, we’ll talk later.”

“No, you said it had passed so I want to talk now.”

“I don’t, so just stop.”

“Why did you come here? If you don't want me to care for you, why didn't you go home, or to your girlfriends?” 

“I’m starting to think coming here was a mistake.” Louis tries to close his eyes again but opens them when he hears Harry getting up.

“Harry. Where are you going?” All Louis wants to do is sleep.

“I don’t want to be here anymore, I gave up my night to care for you. A thank you or at least you not being an asshole would have been nice. I don't know why I would expect any of that from you.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. Please, lie down with me or help me onto the bed and we can spend the day cuddling.” 

Harry stares at the pale but incredibly hot male lying on his floor covered in blankets and propped up on pillows. As much as he would love to turn and walk away, he doesn’t. Harry just lays down next to Louis. 

☕️ 

Ping. Harry groans pushing his head against Louis’ chest. Ping. He groans. Ping. 

“For fucks sake, Lou, shut your phone up.” Harry feels Louis move under him.

Harry listens to Louis quietly curse, “its El, we were supposed to meet up today and pick out our colour for prom, and find my suit.” 

“Louis, you are in no condition to go shopping. You need to rest.” 

“I know. I told her I was busy. How about you grab your laptop and put on a movie.” 

“Uh, yep. So what colour are you guys picking for prom?”

“I want dark blue and she wants red.” 

“Oh cool.” 

“Yeah, so what movie?” Louis asks taking Harry’s laptop and opening his Netflix. 

“I think dark blue would look good,” Harry imagines Louis all dressed up in a black suit with a white button up and a dark blue tie. 

“How about Pretty Woman?” (I LOVE THAT MOVIE). 

“But if you wore red you could have a matching rose that you give to m—her,” Harry catches himself from making a huge mistake. 

“Yep, Pretty Woman it is.” 

“Lou, why won’t you listen to me?” Harry puts on a pouting face.

“Because, I don't want to think about going to Prom with her.” 

“Who would you rather go with?”

“Shut it, Haz. You know very well, who. Now watch the movie.” Louis pushes Harrys head down onto his chest and they relax back into the pillows on the floor watching Pretty Woman and then A Little Bit Of Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been updating because I've been soo busy. I'm leaving tomorrow to go to the US for three weeks and my boyfriend is being a jackass as usual and I'm like failing Chem. 
> 
> Anyway, hope ya like it hoes.


	4. Chapter 4

“Quiff or leave my hair natural?” Louis was on speaker phone with Harry while getting dressed for prom. 

“Normally I love your natural hair but I think tonight calls for a quiff.” Harry says lying on his bed with the phone resting on the pillow next to his head. 

“Good call.”

“So… Do you have El’s corsage?” 

“Mm yeah, red rose.” Louis glances over to where it rests on his dresser. 

“Ahh, so you guys went with red?” Harry tries to push away the image of Louis sliding the corsage onto his wrist. 

“I wanted dark blue but apparently blue ‘isn't El’s colour’… You're not going?” Louis struggles with his tie trying to even the knot. 

“Nah, quiet night in with some movies. I got sick last minute.”

“Liar. What about Liam? 

"I told him I was sick." 

"Harry, I wish you would go, its a part of the high school experience.”

“I would rather watch someone else on the tv have the high school experience.” 

“Pretty in Pink again?”

“Of course!” Harry giggled

“Harry, honestly, why won’t you come?” Louis stopped fussing with his outfit and hair and sat down on his bed to listen to Harry. 

“Honestly… Because…” Harry contemplates telling a lie but decides against it, “I don’t want to go and be alone. I’m always alone at school and I hate it, I don’t want to go and spend my evening alone in a room people who hate me.” 

“I’ll be there, I don’t hate you.” 

“Louis, if I was there, would you honestly come up to me?”

There was only silence on Louis’ end before, “… no, no I wouldn’t. But you wouldn’t come up to me either!” 

“Because I know you would act like you didn't know me, make fun of me or worse, be nice to me and talk shit about me to your friends once I had walked away.” 

There was another long silence, before Harry heard Louis shuffling around, “look, I have to go and pick El up.” 

“Ah, of course. Well, I hope you have a great night, I bet you look handsome and El looks beautiful.” Harry wants to say he could look better than El, but he doesn’t, he bites his tongue to stop the words and the tears. 

“Bye darling.” 

Harry just sighs and logs onto netflix. All he needs right now is 80’s movies and his bed. 

☕️ 

Louis sits on a chair next to El watching everyone dance while she talks to her friend, Perrie. 

“Honestly this dance in lame but like its lame to not come, I don't know, everything is just lame.” If Perrie says lame one more time Louis might explode. 

“I was good on my own, thats the way it was.” 

“Oh! My! God!” El screams. 

“Its our song!” Petrie yells back. 

“Lou, I’ll be back in a minute!” El squeals as she runs off holding Perrie’s arm. 

Louis leans back in his chair, this is shit, his life is shit, his girlfriend is shit, he wants to go home and contemplate his shit life. He watches Liam who is standing alone in the corner and wonders if Liam thinks his life is shit too. Liam looks completely zoned out, he's probably thinking of Harry. 

Louis’ mind drifts to Harry, what was Harry doing? Harry. Harry. Harry. For the next five songs Louis’ mind stays on Harry. 

“Hey Lou,” El says walking up to him again.

“Uh, sorry El, going out for a cig, I’ll be back in a minute, love.”

“Alright babe.” She says giving him a kiss and walking back towards her friends. 

Louis runs out into the cold parking lot needing the cold air and the warm comforting cigarette. He stands against the corner of the building in the dark only hearing the faint music. As he takes another drag two people burst out the door, quickly locking lips. 

Louis tries to ignore them but its distracting the loud moans, he looks over and focuses. Holy shit. Its Bret Warner, the star basketball player, and Aaron Shempski, a boy from the lower year who was notoriously nerdy. Like Harry, but worse. 

Louis continued to watch, stunned. He tries to sneak away quietly, dropping his cigarette and scuffing it out before turning to walk away… and accidentally kicking over a steel trash can. Louis glances back to where Aaron and Bret are, the sound had caught their attention and they were both looking up with horrified expressions. 

“Fuck!” Bret yells before running to Louis, just as Louis turns to run but Bret grabs him by the shoulders and pins him against the wall. 

“Tomlinson, you aren't going to tell a single fucking person what you just saw.” Bret pushes Louis harder into the wall making him wince in pain, "right, Tomlinson?" 

“No! No! I won’t.” Louis struggles but Bret definitely has the upper hand here. 

“How do I know you aren't lying?” Bret Asks, now Aaron has walked up behind Bret and is nervously biting his nails. 

“Fuck, let me go and we can talk.” Louis gives one last hard shove, Bret releases Louis and takes a step back but stays close enough to grab his if he tried to run. 

“Let me get my phone out for one second. I want to show you something, ok?” Bret shrugs his shoulders and gestures for Louis to go ahead. 

Louis rushes to pull his phone out of his pant pocket, scrolling through the images look for a particular one. 

“Here.” Louis hands his iPhone over to Bret. 

“Oh! Damn.” Bret breathes taking in the image on the phone. The screen showcases a selfie of Louis and Harry kissing that Harry had taken. 

“There are others, some more explicit. Harry doesn't like taking the more racy ones but I like ‘em… Sorry.” 

“Fuck… You and Freaky Styles? I thought you and Eleanor were a thing.” 

“Excuse me?” Louis says straightening up, “and I guess we are. I thought you and Jayne were a thing.” 

“I’m in the same situation as you and E. Sorry, sorry. Um, this is Aaron. Aaron this is Louis.”

“Uh, hey Aaron.” 

“Hi. Uh, I’m actually friends with Harry.” 

“Oh, thats nice. Well, this is really weird. I-I need to go. Sorry Bret, Aaron. We can talk later? Maybe all meet up?” 

“You’re leaving?” 

“Yeah, not feeling great, might even pop by to see Harry.” 

Bret and Aaron both smile, “here, give this to Harry,” Aaron takes out the small purple flower tucked into his coat and hands it to Louis. 

“Cheers,” Louis says smiling, “you two carry on with whatever was happening before.” 

Aaron giggles and Bret brings him in closer to his side, “I think we are going to go back to my house.” Bret gives Aarons butt a little pinch. 

“Bye!” Louis yells before walking though the carpark to his parked car. 

He sinks into the comfortable seat letting out a loud sigh, thinking about what he had just seen. For some reason it made him miss Harry more. 

Quickly pulling the car into gear he rips out of the car park speeding down the road. 

☕️ 

Louis pulls himself through Harrys window, trying to keep quiet. 

“Louis?” A soft raspy voice comes from the bed. 

Louis looks over and see’s Harry’s sleepy face poking out the blankets and being illuminated by the light of his laptop screen. 

“Yeah baby, it’s me.” 

“Shouldn't you be at prom still? It’s only 8:00pm.” 

“It was boring, being with you is more exciting.” Louis says taking off his button up, jacket and pants. 

“Lou-Lou, I’m sorry, I’m not up for being ‘exciting’ tonight.” 

“No, no, I didn't mean like that. If you were up for it, I wouldn’t say no, but its not why I’m here.” 

Harry pulls back the covers, “well get in, I’m just about to start ‘its a boy girl thing’, a classic.” 

“Ah, lucky me.” Louis replies, letting Harry curl into his side and watch the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on holidays for three weeks and then caught the flu. Life is good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching Girl, Interrupted. I love this movie sooo much. 
> 
> I need new Larry to read for the weekend as well. 
> 
> I didn't check this chapter for mistakes but I hope it's alright anyway. <3

“Lou-Lou, are you busy today?” Harry shouts from the bathroom where he is washing his face. 

“Nah, not today.” Louis replies still lying in Harry’s bed. 

“Spend the day with me?” Harry asks as his head pops around the corner. 

“Sure.” Louis says standing up and going through his clothes that were lying on the floor for his phone. He finally finds it but it’s dead flat. 

“Hey Hazzy?” 

“Yep?” 

“Phone charger?”

Harry comes back from the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out his mouth and pulls out a charger from a basket of books under his bed before walking off again. 

Louis plugs the phone into the wall and sits by the socket with his phone plugged in waiting for the little variations of it coming back to life. 

Once the phone has come back to life it non-stop vibrates for 30 seconds as it receives all the new messages. 

From El <3 (8:20pm) : where the fuck have you gone  
From El <3 (8:25pm) : louis?  
From El <3 (8:40pm) : fucking hell, you're a prick  
From El <3 (9:00pm) : did i just get ditched at my senior prom?  
From El <3 (9:01pm) : yes i did  
From El <3 (9:05pm) : go fuck yourself louis tomlinson   
From El <3 (9:17pm) : to get me back ill need 12 roses or 5 orgasms in the space of 2 hrs  
From El <3 (9:21pm) : ugh whatever bye 

Louis just sighs and checks his other messages.

From Jack (12:04) : I. Got. With. Brooke.   
From Jack (12:05) : Finally. 

Jack really is a pig is all Louis can think. 

From 012 345 345 (10:00pm) : hey Louis

Who the hell is this? Louis thinks trying to think of someone who would message him. 

To 012 345 345 (8:49am) : who’s this?   
From 012 345 345 (8:53am) : Bret. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t tell anyone about what you saw last night.   
To 012 345 345 (8:55am) : I won’t. But why?  
From 012 345 345 (9:01) : I just don't want to be out yet and Aaron isn't who people would expect me to go for. 

Louis stares at that message. Why does Bret care? If he loves Aaron, and it seemed like it last night, why is he so scared? 

“What do you want to do today?” Harry asks coming out of the bathroom looking good with his hair done and some dark blue jeans that make his ass look delicious. 

“I don’t know.” Louis is still distracted thinking about Bret and Aaron. 

“Cinema? I want to see the new Ouija movie but I’m too scared to go alone.” 

“Harry, the chances of someone seeing us it too high.” Louis rubs his face and pushes his hair back.

“No they're not! Louis, please, we can go to that one that’s by the Goodwood train station, its far enough away that no one will be there.” Harry grabs Louis’ hands in his squeezing them gently. 

“Why don’t we stay in?” Louis rubs his thumb over Harry’s soft knuckles. 

“We stay in every time we are together, I want to go out.” 

“Fine. If you want to so badly, fine. I don’t have anything to wear though.” 

Harry squeals, “here! You can wear some of mine.” He throws a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt at Louis. 

“Shoes?” 

“Get changed and I’ll grab you some.” So while Louis changes Harry runs into Gemma’s room and grabs her old red lace up vans. 

“Mine would be too big, these should be just right,” Harry says dropping them in front of Louis who is just pulling the shirt on. 

While Louis puts on the vans he also cuffs the jeans with Harry watching from the bed like a love stuck teenager. Well, he is. 

“Alright babe, lets go.” Louis says grabbing his wallet from his pants that are still lying on the floor. 

Louis has one leg halfway out the window before Harry grabs his bicep, “let’s take the front door.” 

“This feels weird.” Louis comments as the walk through Harrys house to the front door making Harry giggle. 

Sitting in the BMW Louis’ hand absentmindedly drifts towards Harrys thigh and grips it softly. Harry tries to keep the smile off his face but he can’t, it’s impossible. 

☕️

“Louis, are you sure you're ok with this?” Harry asks after they had been sitting inside the car for 5 minutes with Louis sitting there thinking silently. They hadn't properly been out in a public place like this before. 

“Yeah, yeah, lets go.” Louis unbuckles himself and gets out the car, waiting at the front for Harry to do the same before locking it. 

Louis walks at an incredible pace across the parking lot almost like he’s trying to get away from Harry. 

“Louis, just stop for a second.” 

He doesn't stop but he slows down enough for Harry to catch up and pull on his bicep. 

“Louis, to me it feels like I’m pressuring you to do this and I don't want you to feel pressured. Let’s get back in the car and go home, we can play Uno or something.” 

“No, we are doing this.” Louis says finally and starts speed walking across the cement again. 

Harry deeply sighs before following, he can already feel this was a really bad fucking idea. 

☕️ 

“Harry just pick something.” Louis asks getting fidgety after they had been contemplating for a while in front of the row of snacks. 

“Fine, fine. M&M’s and a coke.” 

Louis pays for Harry’s snack and drink as well as his own bag of popcorn and Sprite. 

“Where do you want to sit?” Harry asks once they're in the cinema. 

“Back, the back is the best place to sit in a cinema. Everyone knows that.” Harry rolls his eyes and follows Louis up the steps to the back row. 

Louis goes off slightly to the left before choosing a seat. “Here.” He says placing the drink and popcorn onto the floor and settling on the comfortable seat. 

“C’mon, climb on my lap so we can make out.” 

“Lou-Lou…” Harry whines as he slings a leg over Louis and settles on his thighs. 

“Harry, shh. There are other people in here baby.” 

Harry turns his upper body to look at the other people in the cinema, just two teenage girls and a teenage couple on a date. 

“Baby, c’mon, don't look at them look at me. Eyes stay on me.” 

Harry nods slightly which makes Louis think he’s fucking adorable so he slams his lips onto Harry’s causing Harry to whimper. Harry’s whimpers are Louis’ favourite sound. Harry can feel Louis getting restless under him, trying to squirm and get friction between them. 

“Stop, Lou.” Harry says, pulling back, “I don’t want to get off in a movie theatre and you’re already hard and I’m getting there.” 

“Harry, please. Like you said, I’m already hard.” 

“I don’t want to get off in public, I’m not into that.” 

“You don’t have to, just get me off.” 

“I already hate myself for this, but ok.” Harry said sliding off the seat so he is kneeling in between Louis’ knees. 

“You’re amazing.” 

Harry pulls the buckle of Louis’ jeans so that its hanging open and proceeds to pop the button and unzip the jeans. 

The outline of Louis is visible through the tight black boxers he is wearing. Harry stares at Louis’ blissed out face as he palms him through the boxers. 

“Oh fuck, Harry.” Louis groans. 

Harry is just about to get into the nitty gritty when he is interrupted by the loud yells of boys who had just walked into the cinema. They get Louis’ attention as well and he watches them walk to their seats in the front row for a minute before his eyes widen. 

“Harry stay down there.” Louis whisper yells as he zips up his pants and buckles his belt. 

“Why?” Harry says back but staying on the ground. 

“They’re from school. Just shut the fuck up and stay on the ground.” Louis says in a nasty tone before pushing Harrys shoulders harshly so his head was hidden by the seats in front of him. 

Harry could almost feel Louis freaking out mentally. “Harry, oh god, what do I do?” 

“Let me sit on the seat and just ignore them? We are up the back hidden by the shadows, they won’t see us.” 

“Just shut up, Harry.” 

“I’m leaving, I will not sit on the dirty ground of a cinema floor next to the man I love because he is too ashamed to be seen sitting next to me. I can’t keep up with this. I thought it would be ok, and it was for a while but it’s not anymore, it’s not.” Harry stands up and walks down the isle to the exit which is thankfully towards the back of the cinema so he doesn't need to walk past the guys from school. 

Harry is standing in the lobby of the cinema with his phone pressed to his ear when Louis finds him. 

“Yeah… Yep… Alright, thanks Liam.” Harry says into the phone. 

“What are you doing?” Louis quietly asks from behind him. 

“Liam is coming to pick me up.” 

Fuck Liam, is all Louis can think. Louis grabs Harry by his jacket and drags him in for a kiss but Harry fights him off, making Louis stand back in shock he thought the significance of him kissing Harry in public might change something, apparently he was wrong. 

Harry laughs sarcastically, “you wouldn’t want to be caught kissing Freaky Styles would you?” 

“Harry stop.” Louis grabs one of Harrys hands in his own. 

“No, no, no! Fuck. Off! I don't know why you're trying so hard we aren't even together, we just fuck some times.” 

Louis has said that a thousands time to Harry but coming from Harry it sliced deeper, did Harry feel this way every time? 

“Shh, shh, Harry calm down. We can date, ok? We can date. Harry Edward Styles, will you go on a date with me?” 

“Look, I have to go, Liam is here to pick me up.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry quickly climbs into Liam beat up beetle. Once he is in the car, he chances a turn back and see’s Louis standing at the doors just watching him. 

“Where should I take you Harry?” Liam asks as he pulls out of the parking lot making Harry lose eye contact with Louis. 

“Home, please.” 

“Of course, you want me to buy you some Mc Donalds from the drive through?” Liam says smiling to Harry. 

Harry giggles into his hand, “yes please, Liam.” 

“So are you going to tell me why you're upset and why I had to come get you?” 

“Liam, you have to keep this quiet, ok?” 

“Of course.”

“So you know Louis Tomlinson?” 

“From our school? Yeah of course.” 

“Well, me and him, uh, like, make out occasionally and do… other stuff.” 

“Oh, um, shit, wow.” 

“And we were never, like in a relationship but we kind of were, I don't know, it was complicated. And today I think I realised that it wasn't working for me, being someones dirty little secret wasn’t something I could cope with anymore.” 

“Was he embarrassed or too scared to come out?” 

“Both.”

“Let’s forget about it and get some drive-thru Mc Donalds and maybe watch some movies at your house.” 

“Sounds good.”

☕︎

“Harry, do you mind watching House at the End of the Street?” Liam asks flipping through Netflix while Harry pulls out some joggers and a pullover to change into. 

“Yep, sure. I trust you. Do you want me to get some snacks or something?” 

“Not right now, just come lay down with me and watch the movie?” 

“Yeah, yeah good idea.” Harry bites his nails while sitting anxiously onto the bed. Harry always felt anxious when people who weren't close to him came into his room. 

“I-I need snacks, I’ll be back in a minute,” Harry says quickly standing to walk out the room. 

Standing in front of the fridge in the dark kitchen Harry tries to relax, he knew he needed to calm down, it was only Liam. No need to over react. 

Grabbing a packet of jam biscuits Harry returns to the room, taking deep breaths and climbing onto the bed. 

“Harry… Are you and Louis still a thing?” Liam asks muting the movie. 

“No, definitely not.” Harry declares. 

“Why?” Liam asks intently. 

“Look, sorry Liam but I don't want to talk about it right now.” 

After a minute of awkward silence Liam Blurted out “Will you go out with me?!” 

Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth drop’s open, “Look, Liam you're nice but… after this, I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

“Just go somewhere with me, not a date, just friends on a trial.” Liam tries so persuade Harry.

“I-Uh, not a date?”

“Of course, don’t forget you owe me after you got sick for prom.” Liam gives a cheeky smile. 

“Blackmail… Nice… Yes, I’ll go.” 

“Tomorrow? A nice Sunday afternoon not-date.” Liam is now grinning so widely Harry thinks his cheeks probably hurt.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll pick you up at 1:30. Is that ok for you?” 

“Yep sure.” 

“Look, I’ve got to go, I have a date to plan and a boy to woo.” 

☕︎ 

“Mummy!” Harry calls from inside his room while digging inside his closet. The date was in half an hour and he still wasn't ready. 

“Yes baby?” Anne walks into the room holding the cat and a cup of tea. “Oh! Don’t you paint the handsome picture?” 

“Yeah, thanks. But not without my shoes. Where are those black converse?” 

“The ones sitting by the back door?” 

“Those are gross, I mean my clean ones.” 

“Sorry, no idea.” Anne sits down onto Harry’s bed, “so, why are you all dressed up on this fine afternoon?” 

“Uh, date.” 

Anne’s face lights up and she squeals, “who??” 

“Liam.” Harry mumbles getting onto his knees again to search through the closet for his shoes. 

“When is he picking you up?” Anne strokes the cat who has fallen asleep on Harrys bed. 

“1:30.”

“Baby, that was ten minutes ago.” Harry pops out of the closet checking his bedside clock. 

“Shit! I really need my shoes.” 

“Calm down, wear your brown boots.” 

“They’re so worn out, I wear them like every day.”

“Liam won’t care, he fell in love with the weird little Harry that wears worn out brown boots.” 

“He’s not in love with me,” Harry say’s sliding on the shoes. 

Anne just laughs as she walks out before yelling, “he’s loved you since you were 10!” 

Even though Harry is alone he blushes and walks to the front living room to wait for Liam. 

☕︎

“Harry! Why are you still here?” Anne says, surprised when she walks in from her gardening 2 hours later and see’s Harry lying under a blanket staring out the window. 

“He didn’t come.” Harry mumbles not taking his eyes away from the window. 

“What?” 

“He didn’t show up, Liam never came. He forgot about me.” 

Anne doesn't say anything just sits down next to Harry and starts to run her fingers through his hair like she did when he was young. 

“Boy’s are tricky, honey.” 

“Why am I so repulsive to cute boys?” Harry questions before leaning into Annes hand that had stopped stroking his hair. 

“You aren't honey, you just haven't found the right boy yet.” Suddenly Harry wants to cry again, Anne quickly stands seeing Harry about to cry, “I’ll get some tea!” She yells running into the kitchen, she's so British, Harry thinks. 

Harry picks up his phone and open Louis’ contact and he just stares at it. He wants Louis. Louis always makes him feel better. But maybe this time Louis won’t be there this time. The thought makes Harry start to cry again and panic, he needs Louis. He quickly presses the call button and presses the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” Harry is frozen after hearing Louis voice. 

“Harry? Is it you?” A small squeak rises from in his throat. 

“Baby, are you alright?” 

That breaks Harry and a sob chokes out of his mouth, “Lou-Lou, want you here.” 

“What happened? C’mon, tell me.”

“He didn’t come,” is all Harry can choke out. 

He hears Louis sigh from the other end, “I’lll be there in five.” 

☕︎

A knock at the door causes Harry to stand and race towards it, luckily getting to it before his nosey mother. 

“Lou.” Harry breathes as he opens the door and collapses into Louis’ chest.

“Let’s go to your room and you need to tell me what happened.” Harry nods with his face still pressed against Louis’ chest. 

“Mum a friend is here, we’ll be in my room,” Harry calls. 

Louis guides Harry through the house and into the bedroom, closing the door. Alone, in their safe haven that is, Harry’s room, Louis takes a moment to step back and drink Harry in. His pigeon-toed feet in brown boots, his delicate mile-long-legs covered by black jeans that shockingly have no rips, a white button concealing his soft tummy up that is rolled up to his elbows, his eyes are red and his hair is messy. He looks like a beautiful, messy, disaster. 

“Sit down on the bed and tell me what happened,” Louis pulls the elastic off his wrist and ties Harry’s hair back from his cherub face. 

“I-I had a d-date with Liam.” 

Louis refrains from rolling his eyes although he is dying to. “Ok. Keep going.”

“He-he didn't show up.” Harry bursts into tears and Louis instantly forgets about his boiling hate for Liam. 

“Isn’t it good that you know what a slimy loser he is now before you get more invested?” 

Harry ignores Louis voice of reason and just leans into his shoulder looking for comfort which Louis gives by wrapping his arms around the crying Harry. 

“Shh, Harry.” Louis rubs circles on Harrys back. 

Louis gently pushes Harry’s shoulders so he is lying down and gets up making Harry let out a pathetic whine. 

“Hush, I’ll be back before you know it.” Louis slides off Harrys boots and puts Harry’s legs up onto the bed as well. 

“Can I take off your shirt to get you more comfortable?” Harry nods, responding to Louis question. 

With the shirt off, Louis slides on one of Harry’s soft cotton shirts before taking off his pants and leaving Harry in his boxers. 

Harry’s lanky arm reaches out and grabs onto Louis pulling him onto the bed. 

“Fine, fine. I’m here, Harry.” 

“L-lou. I’m sorry, I would pick you over Liam any day.” 

“It’s ok, I get it. We don’t need to talk now.” 

“I just need to get this out, please Lou.” Harry takes Louis’ silence as permission to go on so he continues, “I would pick you, but I need you to actually be an option before I can pick you. Louis, I want a relationship with you, it’s fine if you need it to be a secret for now, I understand that. If you promise not to be with anyone else, and I promise I won’t either.” 

“So, Harry will you be my, uh, secret boyfriend?” Louis flashes Harry a cheeky smile. 

“It would be my honour, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this moves too fast but I don't want it to be boring. 
> 
> Hope this was ok though.


	7. Birthday!

“Louis…” Harry crawls onto the bed next to Louis after his morning shower, “wake up, we have school. You need to go home and get change.” 

In response Louis just wrapped Harry up in his arms and held him under the blankets, “shh, let’s just stay here for today, wrapped around each other.” Harry struggles for a moment but gives in letting Louis envelope him. 

“I-I, Lou, I can’t.” Harry run’s his fingers through Louis’ soft hair. 

“Why?” Louis says in a very whiney voice. 

“Because… school is important Lou. What if I miss something important?” Harry feels panic rising in his chest at the thought of missing something important. 

“They can function for one day without you.” 

“You’re a bad influence.” Harry says hiding his face in Louis’ t-shirt as he feels himself caving. 

When Harry looks up Louis has a charming grin plastered on his perfect face, “does that mean you will?”

“I guess it does. I’ll go and tell my mum I’m sick, she should leave for work in 20 minutes.”

“I’ll let you make me breakfast once she’s gone.” Louis’ places both hands on Harry’s ass to steady him while he climbs off the bed.

“I’ll go tell her now.” Louis nods and gives Harry a quick slap on his ass, Louis loves his ass. 

Louis gets out of the bed once Harry is gone, sliding on some track pants. For the first ever he walks over to the bookcase filled with books and lined with trinkets and photos. The photos are all boring, Harry with his sister, Harry with his sister and mum, and Harry with some friends.

The trinkets are slightly more exciting, a first place ribbon for a writing competition, a second place ribbon for a science fair and so many more all lined up. Louis couldn't help but admire all the award his boy had stashed away in the bookcase, sure Louis has awards but only for sport none for anything academic. Louis moved on to looking at the books, some novels, others about weird science things that Louis could never comprehend. 

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry walks back into the room with a steaming cup of tea, curiously watching Louis. 

“Sorry, just looking at your things.” Louis turns around again to look at the colognes on the shelf. 

Harry places the steaming cup down and comes over to join Harry, “anything interesting?” Harry asks, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. 

“So many awards,” Louis responds pulling his eyes from the cologne back to the awards. 

“Not really, that’s all the awards I’ve ever gotten.” 

“Well, its more than I ‘ave gotten, baby.” Louis turns around and pulls Harry in. Louis breathes in the intoxicating smell of Harry’s curly locks and keeps it inside his lungs until they burn. 

“What should we do today?” Harry asks picking up the tea and taking a cautious sip. 

“I want to spend all day inside this room with you.” Louis gives Harry a goofy wide grin. 

“Whatever.” Harry rolls his eyes, smiling, “she’s gone, lets grab some food and we can come back, maybe watch some ‘Stranger Things’?” 

In the kitchen Louis slides into one of the chairs to watch Harry pull out some yogurt and start putting it into bowls with fruit. He watches Harry move, his soft curves, dainty wrists, cute nose. He’s pretty. 

“Lou, here,” Harry slides a bowl in front of him and he mentally cringes, fruit and yogurt? Gross. What about jam on toast or fruit loops? But Louis sucks it up and picks a piece of mango and some yogurt up onto his spoon. The shit he does for Harry. Louis knows he has to though, Harry believes to have a relationship you need to have common ground, Louis knows they don't have much of that so he has to do what he can. Louis worries about things like this, a lot. About little things like fruit and yogurt and bigger things. He worries one day someone will come and unashamedly l love harry He's worried that a boy will come along that will be brave enough to love Harry in front of the whole world, and he will just have to sit back and accept it.

“Lou, you ok?” He snaps out of his sad daze and nods at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, good yogurt H,” Louis almost gags when he thinks about the yogurt. 

“Oh! It’s nothing just some natural greek yogurt. It has nothing artificial, very healthy.” 

“Uh, yeah. Tastes healthy.” Louis hopes Harry doesn't see his cringe. 

“I know! Good start to the day.” Harry starts washing out his dish. 

“Do you eat this shi-yogurt every day?” Harry shrugs and nods. 

“Some times I just have a passionfruit, but most days, yeah I do.” 

“Wow. So what should we watch today?” Louis asks while dumping his yogurt into the bin while Harry digs through a cupboard. 

“We need to finish Stranger Things and then it’s up to you.” Harry takes the dish Louis is about to wash from his hands and does it himself. 

“Thanks, what about Wolf of Wall Street?” 

“I haven’t seen it.” Harry dries the bowl and puts in pack into the cupboard. 

“It’s good, we’ll watch it.” The two boys turn to go back to Harrys room. 

\- 

“What did you think?” Louis asks pausing the movie as the credits roll. 

Louis looks over at Harry who has gone to sleep against his shoulder and smiles. Harry looks so soft when he’s asleep, he’s soft when he’s awake too but theres something so special and serene about Harry when he’s asleep. 

Louis turns on another movie, Hick, and gently rubs Harry’s soft back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so. Its been a while, I havent had much insipration and this was just a filler. BUT its my birthday today so I wanted to give something. 
> 
> Does anyone read notes? lol probably not but I'm cool with talking to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

“Harry, babe, I’m going to go now.” Louis gently places his hand on Harry’s head and rakes his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Lou? Going home?” Harry’s hand stretches out towards Louis. 

“Yeah, I am darling, you’re mum is going to be here soon.” Louis places his other hand on Harry’s, softly stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“Mm, ok.” Harry's eyes drift shut again and Louis stands to gather his jumper, wallet, and phone. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, ok?” By the time Louis has finished talking Harry is already back asleep, Louis paused at the doorway to Harry’s bedroom and watched his pretty boy doze. At times like this Louis' heart felt full with Harry. Louis quickly turns to leave before he gives in to what his body is craving, which is crawling back into bed with Harry. 

\- 

Harry sits at his lunch table ignoring Niall who won’t shut up. He watches Louis laughing at his table with his friends, that table is definitely the loudest table in the lunchroom, they're all yelling and laughing, Harry wishes he could get up and go over there. He wants to laugh with Louis and his friends. Harry knows that it will never happen like that. If he tried to do that now he knows he would probably get laughed at and possibly a punch in the stomach. 

“Harry… Harry!” His attention is quickly pulled away from Louis’ table to his own where Niall is shouting his name. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. What?” He focuses on Niall and pushes away the urge to look back up and watch Louis.

“You haven't heard a thing I’ve said all lunch,” Niall says with a raised eyebrow. 

“I know, I know. I just…” Harry can’t find the words. 

“You’re just ogling ‘him,’ aren't you?” 

He shamefully nods, “I’m sorry. I can’t help it.”

“You should try, Harry, you need to go for someone realistic, Louis isn’t.” Niall has a look of pity for Harry on his face.

“What are you saying, Niall? Is Louis too good for me?” Harry raises his voice, feeling offended and upset.

“That's not what I’m saying.” Niall tries to keep his voice calm and level, hoping to avoid a fight. 

“I think it is, I think that’s exactly what you're saying actually.” Harry’s voice has risen again and is louder than before. 

“Shut the fuck up, Harry! I’m trying to help you!” Niall shouts at his best friend. 

“I don’t need your help, Niall!”

“Oh, really? Next time he breaks your heart don't come to me because, for the first time in ten fucking years, I won’t be there!” Niall can’t contain himself. 

“Fine! I don't want you there.” Harry’s heart breaks in his chest. His best friend and he are shouting at each other over a guy.

They were both standing by now with their hands on the table leaning towards each other with their chests heaving. For the first time since their yelling began they both looked around the lunchroom, it was nearly silent with almost everyone in the room looking at them. Harry's eyes worriedly darted around the room, he makes eye contact with Louis, he bows his head in shame, everyone just heard his best friend basically dump him. 

“Fuck,” Harry mutters under his breath. He quickly gets to his feet and runs out of the lunchroom. Once out the lunch room and in an empty hallway far away, he leans against a wall and slowly slides down it into a crouching position and putting his head into his hands. What did he just do? Did he just ruin his only friendship for a guy that only liked him sometimes? 

"Fuck," he mutters into his arms.

“Harry! Harry, where are you?” Harry’s head lifts from his arms, Louis? 

“Lou?” Harry calls and Louis comes jogging towards him. 

“What happened?” Louis crouches down next to the teary eyed Harry and rubs his hand on his back. 

“I-I fought with N-Niall.” Tears streak down his face out of his red eyes. 

“Why, darling? Why?” Louis’ hand remained on Harry’s back. 

“I d-don’t want t-to say.” Harry leans against Louis’ side trying to calm himself by getting lost in Louis smell and warmth. 

“Ok, ok, that’s fine baby, you don’t need to.” 

“Lou.” 

“Hmm,” Louis replies even though he knew Harry was just saying his name to comfort himself. 

“Lou. I’m going to be so lonely without Niall, what have I done?”

“Shh, you won’t be lonely, I’m here.” 

“You’re only here sometimes, but that’s alright, like you anyway.” Harry sounds sleepy and now all his weight is resting on Louis’ shoulder. Louis is pretty convinced Harry is about to sleep. The stress and crying must have drained him. 

“C’mon Harry, up you get, we have to move soon. Lunch is almost over.” Louis hooks his hands underneath Harry’s arms and pulls him up making him groan in frustration. 

“I know, you want to sleep don't you darling?” Harry nods, swaying on his feet. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” 

“Can’t, had yesterday off.” But before he had finished speaking he couldn't hold himself up and was slumping onto Louis’ shoulder. 

“Alright then, let's take you to the nurse, though, you can sleep in the sick bay for a little while and get your bounce back, aye?” 

Harry hums in agreement and they walk down the empty hallways to the nurse's office. 

On the walk Harry wakes up slightly but still looks groggy, “Lou, it’s fine, I can walk on my own, go back and enjoy the rest of your lunch time. Your friends would be wondering where you are. I can manage.” 

“It’s ok, they think I forgot about a lunch detention I had today and had to go and see the teacher and sort it out.”

“You ‘ave a lunch detention?” Harry looks at Louis with worry in his eyes. 

“No, you dork, I don't actually have a lunch detention.” 

“Whatever, you're an idiot,” Harry responds. 

“Here we are, then.” They both stop in front of the door to the nurse's office. 

“Thanks, Lou.”

Louis awkwardly nods, “and forget about Niall, Harry. It’s Friday so you have the whole weekend to relax and then on Monday everything will be fine.” 

Though Harry doubts Louis’ words he appreciates them. Harry checks that the corridor is empty and pulls Louis in for a quick hug and kiss before pulling open the door and going into the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, it took so long to update because I have been soo busy with school and I really wanted to figure out where this story was going, I didn't want to just write with no direction. 
> 
> I just found my old yr 7 note book and Harry Styles was written all over the cover, 5 years and not much has changed... 
> 
> Does anyone still care about this story? Oh well, if I'm the only one that's cool, if someone else does too, even cooler.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat at the desk in his room focusing on his psychology homework trying to forget about his day, particularly Niall yelling at him and him sobbing in front of Louis. Humiliating. 

Harry is pulled from his focus when his phone rings, he usually puts it on silent while he does homework but he figured, what’s the point? No one ever calls anyway

“Hello? Harry Styles speaking.”

“Oh! So formal baby.” 

“What Louis? I’m doing homework.” There is the possibility he said that because he still hasn't recovered from the embarrassment of crying like a child in front of Louis, although, it wasn't the first time it had happened. 

“Fine, I will just hang up then, I’m not being appreciated here.” 

“No, you are, I’m just really busy, missing Thursday’s lessons really put me behind.” 

“Mm ok,” Louis hummed. 

“Is there a reason you called or…” Harry drifts off. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Are you free this weekend at all?”

“I should be, why?” 

“I, uh,” Louis paused, he hadn't really thought out the conversation this far yet, he didn't know what he was actually calling for, “um, biology! Yeah, I’m a bit confused in the current topic and I was wondering if you could, maybe, help me out a bit? Maybe I could come to your house for some tutoring?” 

“Yeah! Of course, sure!” Harry cursed himself out in his head, he sounds so desperate. 

“Great, how is Saturday afternoon for you?” 

“Let me check.” Harry doesn't really check, he knows he’s free, Harry never does anything on the weekend. 

“Yep, I’m free for tomorrow afternoon.”

“That's good then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Louis!” 

\- 

Harry woke up late on Saturday, by the time he woke up (which was noon), there was only an hour and a half until Louis would be standing on his porch. 

Harry has slipped into panic mode, he was hoping to wake up by at least 10 am so he could have a long shower, spend a decent amount of time on his appearance, clean his room, and prepare his books and notes. 

He cut his shower time to 10 minutes, threw on a basic outfit, quickly cleaned his room, and took out all the biology notes he had and was done with 15 minutes so spare. 

Harry wiped the sweat that had collected on his brow away and looked around his clean, organised room. Now, what to do while he waits? He tried to settle himself so he didn't seem flustered when Louis got here so he sat down on the bed with crossed legs and opened his laptop to watch Netflix, he put on his new favourite show, Santa Clarita Diet, and relaxed in his soft bed. 

About 10 minutes into the episode Harry heard the sound of Louis’ car on the gravel outside his house and ran to the front door and waited for it. Louis knocked and Harry counted to 10 and then opened the door. 

Wow. Louis looked amazing, his hair was swept down and to the side, he was wearing a green jumper and some black joggers. On anyone else, the look would be average but on Louis, he was killing it. 

“You’re here,” Harry stated stupidly. 

Louis awkwardly nodded, “I told you I would be.”

“So, biology,” Harry mutters, letting Louis walk past him and into his house. 

“What?” Louis asked absently as he looked with interest around the hallway. He had only ever seen Harry’s room in detail, the rest of the house he had seen partially in the dark or as he was running out the front door but never enough to examine the photos of Harry from when he was young or even notice that the walls weren't, in fact, white but a pastel yellow. 

“Biology. That's what you came for right?” 

“Yep, biology.” He continues to look around Harry's house, to see the things Harry sees every day. 

“Ok, can I see your exercise book to see what you know and your notes?” Harry starts walking to his room with Louis in tow. 

Louis rubbed his neck, “ah, I didn't bring it.” 

Harry pauses and looks at him, “fine, that's alright, we can work from my books.” 

In Harry’s room, they sit on the bed with crossed legs facing each other, with Harry’s biology notebook and textbook in between them and begin their session. 

Louis sits completely zoned out watching Harry talk about biology and cell membranes. Louis knows he should give up the pretence of being here for a biology session but this was quality time with Harry and Louis was enjoying just watching Harry's cotton candy lips move. 

“Louis, do you get it? Can we move on to lipids?” Louis awkwardly nods, he doesn't have a clue what Harry has been talking about. 

“Hang on, I need to highlight something really quick.” Harry stays seated on the bed but bends down to reach into his bag causing his shirt to ride up slightly, without thinking Louis’ hand drifts to the exposed skin, brushing his fingertips over it lightly. 

“Louis…” Harry says in a warning voice as he sits back up with a pink highlighter in his hand. 

“Harry…” Louis tone is very different, not a warning tone but a desperate tone. 

Harry’s arms gesture to all the papers and notebooks on the bed, “we have to do this, ok Lou?”

“Noo,” Louis’ voice is whiney and he sits up onto his knees and leans down to push his lips to Harry’s. Harry stays unresponsive trying to get Louis to give up but in the end, he gives up first and kisses back. He can’t deny that he really wants Louis. 

“C’mon Harry, let’s…” 

“Louis! We can’t.”

“Why?” 

“Well for starters my mum is working in her at home office down the hall right now and because you need to know this stuff.” 

“How about I eat you out while you read your textbook?” 

Harry’s eyes glaze over for a few seconds and Louis knows that Harry is picturing it. 

Louis sits there smirking until Harry shakes his head. “Harry what about just some grinding? Come on, crawl into my lap.” 

Louis leans against the headboard of Harry’s bed, spreading his legs out in front of them. 

“Louis, if we…” Harry waves his hand towards Louis, “do you promise once we are done you will let me tell you about lipids?” Harry doesn't even know why he is bargaining anymore, he knows he wants this as much as Louis. 

“Fine, fine, lipids and fats and stuff.” 

“Lipids stay as liquids but fats are mostly solid,” Harry mumbles crawling over to Louis. 

“Just shut up,” Louis says pulling Harry’s lips down to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so much inspiration for this story suddenly. So many ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sluggishly walked into school on Monday morning. The halls were empty with only a few teenagers milling around. As Harry turned the corner to where his locker was he was bumped into some broad shoulders. Harry quickly looked up to make eye contact with Liam. 

Harry awkwardly stepped back, out of Liam’s personal space and then tried to make conversation. 

“Hey Liam, uh, how was your weekend?” 

Liam went bright red, with a blush, Harry had never seen Liam blush before, “good, sorry Harry but I have to be somewhere.” 

Liam quickly moves around Harry and breaks into a jog down the hallway. Weird, Harry thinks. 

Harry pulls open the stiff door of his locker, quickly pushing his bag inside. As he pulls out a book a small piece of white paper falls to his feet. He never left loose sheets of paper in his locker, what’s this? Harry crouches down and grabs the small folded paper and flattens it out to read it. 

“For Harry, 

Harry, I would like to promise you a few things, things I can’t live without telling you, so please read this until the end. 

I promise to hold your hand in public for all to see because I would be proud to have you.  
I promise to buy you flowers, roses, sunflowers, tulips, whatever you like.  
I promise to rub your back until you fall asleep after a long day or any day.  
I promise I’ll love you through every fight and every tough time.  
I promise to appreciate your beauty, every day, every hour, every moment because you're the most breathtaking person I’ve ever seen.  
I promise to love you, support you, help you, hold you, adore you and love you.  
I am here and I promise to be there with you until you tell me to leave (but to me forever sounds nice, don't you think?) I promise, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. 

All I can ask is that you think about what I’ve said, 

yours always, Liam. “ 

Harry leant against his locker breathing hard, what was he going to do? Just as the reality of the situation began to hit Harry he heard yelling and whooping from down the corridor. Harry turned to look at who it was and great, Louis and his friends were walking down the now slightly busier hallway. 

Harry mindlessly watched Louis walk and it didn't even register that Louis was looking back, he couldn't comprehend anything outside his own mind right now, he was still trying to process the note from Liam. 

Liam was offering him everything he had ever wanted, why did Harry find it so hard? He knew Liam was the healthy, sane choice but his heart was so invested in Louis, those blue eyes had really done some damage.

The bell for his first period rang and he tried to break himself out of the stupor he was in, he needs to focus on his schoolwork, he can cry and worry when he gets home. 

The rest of the day felt like it dragged forever, Harry avoided Liam and Louis as much as possible while keeping his hand in pocket, locked around the note all day.

—

Harry usually loved walking home from school, he preferred it to taking his car, it gave him time to think but today he wishes he had brought his car so he could go straight home.

He doesn't want to think about the note, or what it means or anything about Louis, he needs a night to himself. 

When Harry gets home he takes his phone out of his bag ready to turn it off for tonight but a text catches his eye. It’s from Louis.

From Lou ;) (3:10 pm): what happened?  
From Lou ;) (3:12 pm): you looked off today  
From Lou ;) (3:13 pm): should I come over tonight?

Harry sighs, he always wants Louis to come over but he really needs a night to himself. 

To Lou ;) (3:37pm): sorry, not tonight  
From Lou ;) (3:38 pm): why, what happened? 

Harry read the message before turning his phone off, he did not want to talk about it especially with Louis. 

Harry slips out of his school clothes and pulls on his dorky, plaid, matching pyjama set. After sliding into his bed, Harry opens up his laptop and quickly sends a message to his sister asking if she can Skype. 

While Harry waits for her reply he opens safari and logs onto his private Instagram, he only has 10 followers, but he only had it to follow celebrities, he didn't care how many people followed him. As he scrolls through his feed a photo of Louis comes up, damn, he looks so good. Harry quickly likes the photo but his attention is pulled away when a message from Gemma pops up saying she can Skype now. Excitedly Harry logs onto Skype and soon after her call comes through making him hit accept. 

“Gemma!” Harry squeals from where he is lying in bed. 

“Harry!” Gemma yells back from where she lies on her boyfriend's bed. 

“How have you been Hazza-Boo?” 

“Eh, ya know.” Harry shrugs immediately thinking about Louis and the piece of paper sitting on his desk. 

“What’s wrong?” Gemma knows Harry better than he knows himself and instantly knows something happened causing her to straighten up ready to intently listen. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Harry tries to brush it aside but his sister has already caught on. 

“Tell me.” 

Harry sighs and before he knows it he has started telling Gemma every detail of his and Louis relationship. Gemma listens keenly while Harry talks, absorbing every detail. 

“… Then today I got this message from Liam and it hit me more than I thought something like this would. I know I love Louis but, god, Liam is saying everything I have been dying to hear.” 

“Wow Haz, you got yourself a big ‘ol mess.” 

“Really? No big sister advice just restating the fact that my life is going to shit?” Harry sighs and rubs his tired face.

“Sorry,” Gemma says laughing, “I don’t have any advice to give, it's a pretty unique situation.”

“I’ll say.” Harry mumbles. 

They both hear a door shut on Gemma's end and she sits up, “sorry, Harry, I’ve got to go. I know you'll make the right decisions, and even if you don't it will end up alright.” 

“Thanks, Gem.” She nods and closes her laptop. 

Harry had been hoping that speaking to Gemma would somehow help but he feels more lost than ever. 

While contemplating how fucked his life has become a message comes up on his screen from Louis, Harry clicks on it and opens the iMessage app. 

From Lou ;) (9:57 pm): are you alright?  
To Lou ;) (10:00pm): yep, sorry about tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
From Lou ;) (10:01pm): alright then, sweet dreams xx 

Harry falls asleep thinking about Louis and his perfect eyes and vanilla scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired and wrote this in like an hour :) I really want to update again soon, so hopefully I have some time this week!


	11. Chapter 11

“Harry?” Harry burrows further into the covers trying to get away from the voice.

“Harry.”

“Harry!” At the volume of the voice Harry quickly sits up in his bed with bleary eyes and messy hair. 

Rubbing his face, he becomes aware of what's going on, Louis had climbed into his bedroom and is standing next to the bed watching him. 

“Lou,” Harry breathes out and buries his face into his pillow. 

“Mm, mind if I join you?” Harry doesn't even get to reply before he feels the bed dip as Louis climbs into the bed and starts pulling his jeans off. 

“Do you remember the first time we properly met?” Harry asks, breaking the silence. 

“That's random but yeah, of course, I do.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

-*Flashback*- 

“Louis Tomlinson, please come to the front.” Louis sighed and pushed out his chair, it was never good being called to the teacher's desk obviously. 

He slowly walked to the front of the classroom and stopped in front of Ms Becker’s desk. “So, Mr Tomlinson, I noticed you weren't here for the lesson yesturday when we learnt about the microscopes.” 

“Yeah, sorry, um appointment.” He lied through his teeth, he got too high during break time and couldn't make it to biology. 

“All fine, however, I need you to make up for that lesson, it is critical you know how to use the microscopes properly for the task at the end of the semester so I went ahead and found someone to help you catch up, Harry Styles, please come to the front!” 

Louis turned to watch who got up, he had never heard of a Harry Styles before. An awkward kid from the second row nervously stood up and walked towards them. His brown curls flopped around as he walked and the white shirt that was obviously a size too big slipped off his shoulder partially revealing a collar bone that Louis had the unexplainable urge to suck on. 

Louis shook his head and turned back to Ms Becker, he really didn't need to get a crush on a guy let alone a weird guy. 

“Louis this is Harry, for today you will be working with him using the microscopes. The rest of the class will just be having a quiet study session. Alright, go set yourseleves up and learn!” As Louis turned away he rolled his eyes, Ms Becker was nice but she was weird, so weird. 

Louis walked back to his desk almost completely forgetting about the curly haired dork following him, as Louis sat at his seat he looked up and saw Harry standing there uncomfortably watching him. 

“Oh, microscopes,” Louis says dumbly. 

“Um, yeah. Do you want to grab your book and pencil and I will set one up on the vacant table at the back?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

— 

The whole ninety-minute lesson was mostly spent with Louis listening to Harry talk about microscopes and cells and other shit. If it had been anyone else he would have just walked away but those blinding green eyes kept him in a trance. 

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Harry stepped back from the microscope, “ok, Louis, you need to pack it up.” Louis’ eyes widened, did this kid just try and palm off the task of backup? 

“No, no,” Harry said with wide eyes, “Ms Becker asked me to make sure you knew how to pack them up, I’m not just being a dickhead.” 

Louis paused for a moment processing that Harry knew and said the word dickhead, he didn't seem like the type to swear. 

After the long process of Louis packing it up wrong and Harry trying to correct it, they were finally out of the classroom and into the already empty hallways of the school. 

Louis didn't think about it, he just followed Harry to his locker. 

“Um did you need something else?” Harry asked in his usual awkward tone as Louis realised he had just been standing behind Harry like a weirdo while he packed his things up. 

“Um no,” Louis replied so Harry turned back to packing away his things. 

“Ah ok, well bye then.” 

Before Louis could stop himself, (he’s not even sure if he wanted to stop himself),“actually, do you think we could go to your place?

“What?” 

“Nothing, never mind.” Louis begins to mentally kick himself, he only just met Harry, he can't invite himself to his house. 

“No, if you want to come over to my house, you can.” What, that was unexpected. 

After a minute of composing himself, Louis says, “great, I have my car here. It's a black BMW parked near the gate, meet me there in five minutes?” 

Harry nods and they both walk to collect their things from their locker. 

That night was the first night they spent curled up in each other in Harry's room. That first night things stayed friendly but the next night Louis unexpectedly crawled in through Harry’s window for the first time and their ‘special relationship’ began. 

-*End Flashback*- 

“You remember,” Harry say's while rolling to face Louis. 

“Of course I do. How could I forget that nerdy boy who was a wiz at biology?” 

Harry smiles, “I’m still a wiz at biology.” 

“I know, you’ve been making me feel like an idiot since day one.” Louis’ smile is small as he says this, Harry wonders if Louis only means in biology or if the statement is more loaded than that. 

“You’re smart, Lou. it’s ok if biology isn't your thing.” 

“Nothing is my thing.” 

“Lou…” 

“Shh, Harry it’s ok. I picked a boyfriend with a bangin’ body and mind so I have something.” Louis places a kiss on Harry’s cheek and lets Harry cuddle closer to him. 

Louis moves closer to Harry but as he does something makes a sound. Louis moves his body and pulls our some paper that had been tangled in the bed sheets. 

“Harry, what's this?” Louis asks holding the paper up. 

The crinkling makes Harry lift his head, “Hmm?”

“This paper.” Louis begins to unfold it. 

“No, Lou! Don’t!” Harry makes a grab for the paper that’s in Louis’ hands. 

“Harry.” Louis says in a suspicious voice, “what’s on that paper? Why can’t I see it?” His grip remains firm as he asks. 

“Louis, give it to me. This isn't a game.” Harry holds out his hand waiting for Louis to place the paper in it. 

“I know it isn't a game, now tell me, please.” He ignores the gesture of Harry's outstretched hand. 

“Louis, it’s nothing, I don't want to fight right now.” 

“So whatever this is would cause a fight? A fight worse than right now?” 

Harry rubs his face, “go ahead and open it then.” 

Without thinking Louis unfolds the paper and read the note scribbled on it. 

“H-harry. What is this?” 

“I’m s-sorry, I found it in my locker one day.” 

“You want Liam?” 

“No, no, I haven't spoken to him about it and I don't intend to pursue anything with him.”

“Why have you kept it then?” Louis doesn't even look mad anymore, just tired again. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“It’s ok. Let’s sleep, we need sleep .” Louis wraps his arms around Harry and lies them back down, pressed against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry kill me. They're so asdfghjkl. It's so hot and I don't want to leave the house so I'm writing (I should be doing homework but nah).


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Harry had woken up in the morning Louis was gone and his side of the bed was cold. Not surprising and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes when he noticed Liam’s note was gone as well, of course, Louis would do some childish shit like this. 

Harry played some music as he got in the shower, today was going to be a good day. He wouldn’t be at school and he could just go for a walk and spend all day by himself. His mind wandered to the beautiful sights of the local garden and he began to itch to get there. The cool breeze was exactly what he needed. 

Tying up his hair into a bun (bun Harry tho, beautiful) and pulling on a jacket he left the house. The wind was cold and refreshing but the sun still shone through. Fuck, it felt good. 

— 

Harry lays in the grass, closing his eyes and letting his body relax. As he feels himself about to fall asleep his phone rings. Suspecting that it is Louis, Harry is ready to decline the call but gets a surprise seeing it is Liam. Honestly, he wasn't expecting Liam to call after the note. 

“Hello?” 

“Harry. It’s Liam.” He sounds so unsure of himself. 

“Yeah, hi Liam.” 

“So… How's it going?”

“Great, having a really good day, you?” 

“Yeah, good, good.” 

“Liam, I appreciate the call but why?”

“Yeah, right, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a party tonight, not a date just as friends.” Harry could hear the nervous edge to his voice. 

“Um,” Harry pauses to think for a minute, weighing his options, “yeah actually, I would love to. What time?” 

“Really? Great! It starts at 8:00 pm, I could pick you up at 8:30 pm?”

“Sounds great, see you then.” Harry quickly hung up, he didn't need anymore awkward conversation with Liam. 

— — 

Harry jogs down the front stairs of his house to Liam's car where it sat idling on the street.

“Hey, Liam, how's it going?”

“Yeah, good. Pretty keen to get drunk, it;s been a rough week.” 

Harry uncomfortably laughs and rests his head on the window. “Oh boy, me too.” The rest of the way the two boys sit in silence, listening to the radio. 

Sitting in the car, thinking about the night ahead Harry starts to regret leaving the house, he was tired and just wanted to crawl under his covers to sleep. Sighing he lets his eyes close. 

What only seems like seconds later he feels Liam nudging his shoulder and gently saying that they have arrived at the party. 

Trying to shake away the sleepiness, Harry steps out the car into the cold air, taking a deep breath. Blinking away the sleep, he waits for Liam while he locks the car. Walking over to where he stands Liam rubs Harry’s arm, “you ok?” 

Harry can’t help but shrug away from his touch, “fine,” and Harry walks away from Liam up the manicured lawn, towards the front door of the large house, ready to get wasted. 

Inside is full of hot and sweaty teenagers moving around drunk. Harry ungracefully shoves through the bodies to the kitchen that is less crowded. Walking around he observes all the bottles on the counter. Throwing open the fridge there is nothing much more interesting there, sighing he pulls out the orange juice and tips some into one of the red cups resting on the table. Adding a plentiful splash of vodka, Harry walked out of the room and into the hallway that was mostly empty. He steps into the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. Observing himself in the mirror Harry can't help but roll his eyes, he looks so tired. 

Stepping out Harry almost immediately bumps into a drunk Louis who had been waiting by the door. 

Expecting Louis to ignore him he puts his head down and tries to walk away but a warm hand on his bicep stops him in his tracks. “Harry.” 

With wide eyes, Harry turns around to face him, “Lou?” 

Louis' eyes are focused on the cold drink in Harry's hand. Being his typical self Louis doesn't even ask, he just snatches the drink out of his hand and chugs it. 

“Louis. Really?” 

“Shh.” Louis shushes Harry and brushes his face in a very drunk way, “my little baby isn't so little anymore is he?” Louis holds up the cup to eye level, “look at that, he even had a drink in his hands. I remember when you were so small and weird and pure." 

“God, how much have you had to drink tonight?” Harry puts out an arm trying to stop Louis swaying body. 

“So much.” 

“How are you getting home Lou?”

“Harry. Drive me home?” 

“I can’t, I don't have my car, is yours here?” 

“Noo.” Louis leans forward and delivers a small kiss to Harry’s throat. 

“Lou. Don’t do that.” The reprimand just draws Louis in again and he dives back delivering another kiss, this time onto the base of Harry’s throat, but after that, he doesn't stop, he continues kissing up Harry's throat to his jaw and finally onto his lips. 

“Stop it. You'll be so mad in the morning if I let you do this,” Harry pants out, trying to pull himself from Louis.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Louis steps back so that Harry’s back is against the wall. 

“We can’t.”

“Shh.” Is all Louis can get out to calm Harry’s worries. 

“Not… Here…” 

“Bedroom, bedroom.” Louis repeats which make Harry vigorously nod and they take off up the empty stairs. 

Soon they're lying in the upstairs spare bedroom with the door locked and Harry sitting in Louis’ lap pulling off his shirt. 

“Hang on. I need to piss.” Louis moves Harry off his lap and quickly gets up, almost running to the ensuite. 

Lying there slick with sweat, Harry can’t help but gasp for air. He’s so excited for tonight, him and Louis, all night long. 

The bathroom door unlatches and out walks Louis. Harry takes in all of him. His messy hair, chiselled chest, and bright lips and eyes. He looks delectable. 

A cheeky smile is crookedly on Louis’ lips, “you ready, Haz?” 

Harry giggles and lays back, “give me your best Tommo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) so its been soo long, totally my fault. I had my parent-teacher interview (parent meetings with your teachers) and my English teacher said, "you just aren't very good at writing," so that really put me off but hey, fuck him, I'm back. 
> 
> It's been so long, I hope some of you will still read this

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
